1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for delivering implants to an intervertebral disc. Specifically, in some embodiments, apparatus and methods for delivering implants that are oriented and compressed for minimally invasive, yet precise and effective implantation are provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various implants, surgical meshes, patches, barriers, tissue scaffolds and the like may be used to treat intervertebral discs and are known in the art. Surgical repair meshes are used throughout the body to treat and repair damaged tissue structures such as intralinguinal hernias, herniated discs and to close iatrogenic holes and incisions as may occur elsewhere. Certain physiological environments present challenges to precise and minimally invasive delivery.
An intervertebral disc provides a dynamic environment that produces high loads and pressures. Typically, implants designed for this environment, unless used for temporary purposes, must be capable of enduring such conditions for long periods of time. Also, the difficulty and danger of the implantation procedure itself, due to the proximity of the spinal cord, limits the size and ease of placement of the implant. In light of the inherent limitations involved with delivery of medical devices to the disc environment, such devices should preferably be delivered precisely with respect to the location of the defect.